Alternate 1985: Jennifer's Side
by bttf4444
Summary: What really happened when Doc and Marty left Jennifer in 1985A? Credit goes to JenniferJaneMcfly for the idea. This is a relatively short story, four chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Back to the Future. This story tells Jennifer's side of what happened, when she was left behind in 1985-A. I would like to credit princessserenity3000 for coming up with the idea for the story. Furthermore, this story could apply to my Almanac Universe and Newlyweds Universe, as well as my Trilogy Universe.**

_October 27, 1985  
2:30 AM PST_

When Jennifer woke up, she saw that she was lying on her porch swing. As she glanced towards the house, she noticed that there were bars on the window. _That's funny_, Jennifer thought. _How did these bars suddenly get on the window? Something fishy is going on here._ Jennifer then pulled herself from the swing she was on. She then looked at the family car that was parked in the driveway, and she saw that the car was totalled. She then grabbed her keys from pants pocket, and stick it into the knob of the side door. The key did still work. Jennifer then walked into her house. Things didn't look much different inside. Jennifer then entered her bedroom, and she turned the light on. She then saw a girl who looked just like her, lying in her bed. The girl jumped up and screamed.

'What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?' the pseudo-Jennifer screamed.

'Hey, I could ask you that same question,' Jennifer said firmly, as she was a bit stunned.

'What's going on in here?' demanded Jennifer's father, as he entered the bedroom.

'Make her leave, Dad!' screamed the pseudo-Jennifer. 'She's an imposter.'

'You leave right now, young lady,' Jennifer's father demanded.

'But, Dad,' protested Jennifer, '_she_ is the imposter.'

'I am not!' screamed the pseudo-Jennifer. 'Don't listen to her, Dad.'

Jennifer's father then pointed his handgun at Jennifer, and firmly said, 'You have one minute to leave this house, and get off of our property, young lady.'

Jennifer then bolted out of the house, as she was frightened. She couldn't believe that her very own father had just held her at gunpoint. _I must find Marty_, Jennifer thought to herself. _I must find Marty, and try to make sense of what is going on here. This feels like a bad dream, except that this feels too real to just be a dream._

oooooooooo

As Jennifer was walking over to Marty's house, she noticed that something seemed strange about this town - although she couldn't quite place her finger on it. However, as Jennifer headed towards Courthouse Square, she saw that it was now full of strip bars, adult book stores, and the like. There was also bikers everywhere, as if Hill Valley was hosting a biker's convention. Jennifer then saw that there was a toxic plant in the Square, and she saw that a tank owned by the Hill Valley Police was driving around.

Then, as Jennifer had glanced at the courthouse, she saw a very strange sight. The courthouse was no longer there, and the clock that was on the clock tower was gone. In its place was a very tall building that had neon letters reading 'Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise' Next to the neon letters was a neon picture of Biff smoking on a money bill. Jennifer then saw big chimneys polluting the air.

As Jennifer crossed the square, and walked over to the Pleasure Paradise, she saw a TV screen playing to the right of the main entrance, which was the Biff Tannen Museum. Jennifer decided to watch it, so that she could try to make sense of what was going on here.

'Ladies and gentlemen,' said the narrator on the TV screen, 'welcome to the Biff Tannen Museum, dedicated to Hill Valley's number one citizen and America's greatest living folk hero - the one, the only, Biff Tannen. Of course, we've all heard the legend - but who is the man? Inside, you will learn how Biff Tannen became one of the richest and most powerful men in America.'

_What the hell is this_, thought Jennifer, as she saw Biff driving away from a big house in an expensive car on the TV screen. _This has got to be a nightmare._

'Learn the amazing history of the Tannen family,' continued the narrator, 'starting with his great grandfather, Buford Mad Dog Tannen, the fastest gun in the west.'

_He looks just like Biff Tannen_, thought Jennifer, as she saw a picture of Buford on the TV screen.

'See Biff's humble beginnings,' the narrator rambled on, 'and how a trip to the races on his 21st birthday made him a millionaire overnight.'

_What the hell?_ Jennifer thought, as the TV screen showed a racehorse, and then Biff after his win with his money. _Something is seriously wrong here._ Then the screen displayed a copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph, which read 'Hill Valley Man Wins Big At Races'.

'Share in the excitement of a fabulous winning streak...' continued the narrator, as another copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph showed on the screen, reading 'Biff Wins Again'. '...that earned him the nickname, The Luckiest Man On Earth.' The TV Screen had showed yet another copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph, this time reading, 'Biff Tannen: The Luckiest Man On Earth'.

_This has got to be a dream_, thought Jennifer, as she pinched herself, trying to wake herself up.

'Learn how Biff parlayed that lucky winning streak into the vast empire named Biffco,' continued the narrator, as the TV screen showed Biff outside one of the Biffco plants. 'Discover how, in 1979, Biff successfully lobbied to legalize gambling - and turned Hill Valley's dilapidated Courthouse into a beautiful casino-hotel.'

_Beautiful, my ass_, thought Jennifer, as she saw still another copy of the Hill Valley Telegraph, reading 'Gambling Legalized'.

On the video, Biff said, 'I just want to say one thing - God bless America.'

Then the narrator droned on: 'Meet the women who shared in his passion as he searched for true love...' Then the TV screen displayed pictures of Biff with women, before cutting to a picture of none other than Lorraine McFly! '...and relive Biff's happiest moment, as in 1973 he realized his life long dream by marrying his high school sweetheart, Lorraine Baines McFly.'

_What the bloody hell?_ thought Jennifer, as she saw the wedding day on the TV screen. As Biff and Lorraine were leaving the church, a reporter's arm with a microphone was seen.

'How do you feel, Mr. Tannen?' asked the reporter, on the video.

'Third time's the charm,' replied Biff, on the video, as he kissed Lorraine. Jennifer nearly fainted with shock.

Just then two burly men came up behind Jennifer, and they captured her.

'Look, missy,' snarled one of the burly men, 'we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way.'

'What the bloody hell...' Jennifer started to ask, frightened and confused. Then everything went black, as Jennifer was knocked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

_October 27, 1985  
3:30 AM PST_

Jennifer woke up, and she looked around. Unbeknownst to her, she had been dragged into Biff's Headquarters of the Pleasure Paradise. _Gee, where am I? How did I get here?_ Then she saw Biff walking up towards her.

'All right, young lady?' snarled Biff, as he got into Jennifer's face.

'This has gotta be a dream,' gasped Jennifer.

Biff then slapped Jennifer in the face, and chuckled, 'Oh, yeah? You would like to believe that - wouldn't you, missy? Well, sorry to disappoint you, missy - but this is no dream!'

Tears then filled Jennifer's eyes, as she cried out, 'What the hell do you want?'

'I think you know the answer to that, missy,' Biff said, chuckling coldly. 'Don't play dumb with me. You're acting just like that good-for-nothing stepson of mine, Marty. He showed up a few hours ago, and he also dared to play dumb. He acted like he had no idea what happened to his father - and he acted so shocked that I was married to his mother. What a clever bastard he is!'

'What the hell did you do to Marty?' Jennifer demanded.

'I tried to shoot him,' explained Biff, 'because he knew too much. Then he suddenly dumped onto a flying DeLorean. Then whoever was in the DeLorean had knocked me out with a door. So I don't know where he is. If he comes around here again, though - I'll see to it that he gets shot.'

'You heartless bastard!' shrieked Jennifer.

Biff then punched Jennifer again, and he snarled, 'You will not speak to me in that manner, you lady! You will show some respect for me.'

'The hell I will respect you, Biff!' Jennifer seethed. 'Go to hell, bastard! Go fuck yourself, you fucking cunt!'

'Speak to me in that tone one more time, young lady,' Biff snarled, 'and I will send someone to shoot your daddy. If you dare run away from here one more time, your daddy will be shot. Now you will work for me, young lady.'

Jennifer then began to cry, as she said, 'Okay, then, Biff, I'm sorry! I will work for you.'

'I'm glad to hear that,' Biff said, smirking. 'Now, you stop snivelling - and you go put your bikini on.' Biff then threw a bag over to Jennifer.

Jennifer then wiped at her eyes, figuring that any further crying might just make things even worse for her. Then, to herself, she asked, 'What do I do here, anyway?'

'You are a stripper,' Biff said, bluntly. 'You know that, young lady! Now you stop playing dumb with me. If you refuse to work for me, your family will be evicted from your home - and your father will be shot.'

'How the hell can this be legal?' Jennifer snapped. 'I'm only 17 years old! I'm not an adult, yet!'

'Still playing dumb, I see!' Biff snorted. 'Hey, young lady, I own the police! I can alter laws to suit me! You know that! Now hurry up, change, and do your job! You know what happens if you don't.'

Jennifer was just about to comply and change, as a group of tough-looking girls about Jennifer's age had stormed into the room.

'All right, Biff!' snarled one of the girls. 'We gave you two weeks to divorce Lorraine! However, since you refuse.'

'Hey, hey, hey, missy!' snorted Biff. 'You are not in any position to order me around like that!'

'Ha!' snorted another one of the girls. 'That's what _you_ think!'

'Of course that's...' Biff started to say. Then, to Jennifer's amazement, the girls had started to beat up Biff. Jennifer decided to join in, as this would be her chance to get revenge on that heartless bastard. Biff then fell into unconsciousness.

'All right, you bitches!' snarled a tough looking man, as he and two other men entered the room. The girl who seemed to be in charge had then sprayed chili pepper into the eyes of the men. Then all of the girls, including Jennifer, had jumped onto the men - and the girls began to beat the men up.

As soon as all four of the men were unconscious, two of the girls then grabbed some rope from their bags. They then tied up Biff and his gang members, until the men were completely restrained.

'So, who are you?' the girl in charge had asked Jennifer.

'My name is Jennifer Parker,' Jennifer replied. 'Biff was threatening to shoot my father, if I refused to work for him. He wanted me to be a stripper.'

'Oh, no!' gasped one of the girls. 'What a heartless bastard he is! Well, quick, everyone - let's get out of this building. The sight of this building makes me want to throw up. Biff doesn't deserve any respect, just because he's rich and powerful.'

''Yeah, I can think of a lot of things that I would like to do to Biff,' snarled another one of the girls. 'I feel so bad for Lorraine. I bet it was Biff himself who killed George McFly. Heck, I wouldn't put anything past that bastard.'

'Hey, Jennifer, would you like some strawberry wine?' asked one of the girls. 'I'm telling you, this is very good stuff.'

'Sure, I'll have some wine,' Jennifer replied. Jennifer wasn't usually one to drink, but she figured that she really had nobody else to turn to. For some strange reason, Jennifer figured that, if she drank enough, she might eventually wake up in her own bed - and realize that the whole thing was just a dream.

Jennifer then began to remember what happened earlier that day, when the police had found her in an alley. They brought her to this strange house, where she saw a wedding picture of her and Marty getting married in the Chapel o' Love. Then this girl kept calling, 'Mom? Mom? Is that you?'

Then, later on, she saw an older version of her mother telling this girl about how Jennifer got in to this car accident with a Rolls Royce. Apparently, Marty ended up breaking his hand, the driver of the Rolls Royce had ended up pressing charges, and Marty's life had gone 'down the tubes'. Apparently, all of this was because of how Marty would over-react to being called a 'chicken'. Dream or no dream, she knew that she had to tell Marty about what happened.

She was also amazed by how much her future son had resembled Marty, except that his hair was unkempt - and how much her future daughter looked like a female version of Marty. Then it appeared that Marty still worked with his rival, Douglas Needles, in the future. Marty had illegally let Needles scan his card, which resulted in Marty getting fired.

Jennifer then remembered the fax paper that she had found in the closet. She pulled it out of her pants pocket, and looked at it. Instead of having the words 'You're fired' on it, the paper was blank. Jennifer was then very confused.

'Hey, Jennifer,' asked one of the girls, 'how about some LSD.'

'Yeah, sure, I guess,' replied Jennifer. After all, Jennifer was so confused by how she ended up in this strange world, she no longer really cared what happened to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

_October 27, 1985  
4:30 AM PST_

'So have you grown up here, Jennifer?' asked the blonde leader of the gang. 'By the way, my name is Sophie. We call ourselves The Rebels, and we all hate Biff Tannen. By the way, do you listen to Huey Lewis and The Rebels? They're our favourite band.'

'Uh, don't you mean Huey Lewis and The News?' asked Jennifer, confused. 'I love their music a lot. I enjoy songs like Hip To Be Square, The Heart of Rock and Roll, and The Power of Love. They're a great new wave rock band.'

'I don't recognize any of the songs that you've mentioned,' said Sophie, shaking her head. 'You must be thinking of a different band. You see, Huey Lewis is from this very state of California - but he headed off to Canada, and he formed a band there. He's the only American in the band. Their latest album is called It's A Corrupt World. It features songs like Filthy Rich, Hell Valley, and Down With Biff Tannen. Their music is banned from radio airplay in this country.'

Jennifer stared at Sophie, as she was very confused. This certainly did not sound at all like the Huey Lewis that she knew - even though the Huey Lewis she was thinking of did come from California.

'My name is Rochelle,' added a brunette member of the gang. 'Here is our hang out spot. It's one of the very few decent places in town. Our hang-out consists of a roller rink and a swimming pool. This place is a thousand times than the Pleasure Paradise. Being within fifty yards of the Pleasure Paradise gives me the creeps.'

'So then, why did you come there an hour ago?' asked Jennifer, confused.

'Because it's fun to torment Biff and his lackeys,' replied the Asian girl that was in the gang. 'It's our way of showing him who's really boss.'

'So what's your name?' Jennifer asked the Asian.

'Oh, my name is Veronica,' replied the Asian. 'Well, let's listen to Huey Lewis and The Rebels, now. Listening to their music always makes me feel good.'

Then Rochelle had popped a cassette into the boom box - and some really loud, punkish music came out of the speakers. The voice sounded like that of Huey Lewis, but the style of music sounded very different. The style sounded somewhat remniscent of The Clash and The Ramones. The music didn't sound half-bad, but it certainly was not Huey Lewis and The News.

'Hey, Jennifer, how are you enjoying the music?' asked a redhead. 'Isn't this awesome? Any band that dares to sing out against Biff Tannen and Richard Nixon wins points in my book.'

'Oh, yes, Anna, you've got to admire bands like Huey Lewis and The Rebels,' agreed Sophie, nodding. 'To bad we'll never get to see them in concert, unless we go to Canada. I mean, it's too dangerous for them to even set foot in this country.'

Jennifer then thought of something. 'Say, have you girls ever heard of Marty McFly?'

'Oh, yes, I have,' replied Anna. 'He's Tannen's stepson, right? I feel so bad for that poor boy. I've heard that he was in a boarding school overseas, but I bet he gets abused when he comes home for the holidays.'

'He may not even bother to come home for the holidays,' added Rochelle. 'I mean, I certainly wouldn't, if I was him.'

'Well, there is his mother to consider,' countered Anna. 'I'm sure he still loves his mother dearly, so he comes home to see his mother.'

'Oh, yeah, poor Lorraine,' added Veronica. 'I wonder why Biff wanted her so badly. I mean, it's not like he remains loyal to her. Know what I mean.'

'I must say,' said Rochelle, 'that Marty McFly bloke is very cute.'

'Oh, he certainly is,' gushed Jennifer. 'He even looks like Michael J Fox.'

'Uh, who is Michael J Fox?' asked Anna, confused.

'Yeah, I've never heard of Michael J Fox, either,' added Sophie. 'Is he your boyfriend?'

'Uh, no, not really,' Jennifer said, laughing. 'Surely you must have heard of him. He's an actor. He plays Alex Keaton on a TV show called Family Ties.'

'Uh, well, I've never heard of a TV show called Family Ties,' Anna said, shaking her head. 'So I really have no clue what you're talking about.'

_Gee_, thought Jennifer, _there are a lot of things different about this world. First Huey Lewis and The News becomes Huey Lewis and The Rebels. Now it turns out Michael J Fox is apparently not an actor and there is no TV show called Family Ties._

'Well, gang,' said Sophie, 'let's go rollerskating, shall we?'

'That sounds like fun,' said Jennifer. 'I'm all for the idea.'

Then Jennifer followed Sophie and her gang to the roller rink.

ooooooooooo

As Jennifer was skating around the rink, she had recognized some of the music - like The Beatles, The Doors, and Led Zeppelin. Other songs had the same melody as what she was used to, but the lyrical content was vastly different. Then, there were new songs recorded by bands she was familiar with. Even Pink Floyd had recorded an anti-Biff song called The Money Machine - which was apparently on this world's version of their album, called The Wall. Then there were bands that Jennifer had never heard of. It seemed like new wave was a style that didn't even exist in this world. There were apparently no bands like Boston, Kansas, Styx, REO Speedwagon, The Cars, Toto, or Foreigner in this world. Bands like Def Leppard and Van Halen still existed, though. Bands like U2, REM, and The Cult also existed in this world.

When Jennifer was tired of skating, she went to play some video games with Rochelle. Apparently, the video games were still the same in this world. They had Atari, Nintendo, and Sega. They even had Jennifer favourite game, Super Mario Brothers - as well as Pacman.

Jennifer had to admit that it was rather interesting to compare the differences and similarities between this world and the world she came from. It felt like she was in a science fiction movie, where she had somehow entered an alternate reality. She wasn't too sure how she got here, though. Did she step through a portal or something? She hoped that she would eventually land back home into her world.

'You having fun, Jennifer?' Rochelle asked, softly.

'Yeah, I guess I am,' replied Jennifer. 'I just hope Biff Tannen and his gang don't find us here. I am a little scared.'

'Try not to be so scared,' Rochelle said, softly. 'They have never gone into this building. If you hang aroung with us, you'll be fine.'

'Thanks,' replied Jennifer, as she smiled at Rochelle.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 27, 1985  
10:00 AM PST_

After rollerskating for a few hours, Jennifer and the members of The Rebels had switched gears, and they decided to go swimming. Anna had lent Jennifer her swimsuit - which was, fortunately, not a bikini. Jennifer would have felt a bit uneasy about wearing a bikini, after the whole issue with Biff Tannen. The water in the pool was nice and warm, and Jennifer had fun playing in the water. Then, by 9:30 AM, the gang had decided to play beach volleyball for awhile - which Jennifer thought sounded like fun.

'Well, gang,' asked Sophie, 'what would you like to do? Should we stay in the pool a little longer, or would you rather do something else?'

'I'd rather stay in the pool,' replied Jennifer. 'It's fun being in the water. It's so nice and relaxing. I would like to backfloat for awhile.'

'Oh, yes, that's always fun,' Anna replied, smiling. 'Sometimes, I wish I could be a fish. Then we could be in the water all the time.'

'Right,' Rochelle said, nodding, 'and we would not have tyrants like Biff Tannen running this world. Sometimes I wonder why we even bother to stay in Hill Valley. I mean, this has got to be the most dangerous city in the world. I wish this could be the '50s again. This town was such a nice place back in the '50s, and Biff Tannen was not powerful and corrupt, yet.'

'Yeah, how long do you think it will be,' Veronica groused, 'until Armageddon gets here. Biff Tannen certainly does not care about the environment - that's for sure.'

'Not only should we leave Hill Valley,' said Anna, 'but we should just leave this country entirely. What should do what Huey Lewis did, and just run off to Canada. I'm sure we'll be much safer, once we're across the border.'

oooooooooo

'So, Jennifer,' asked Sophie, as the girls were taking a little walk outside. 'How is your wine? Would you like some more?'

'Oh, yes, please,' replied Jennifer. 'This is such great stuff. It's so delicious. Thank you so much for the wine.'

Jennifer then held out her glass, as Sophie filled it up.

'Thank you,' Jennifer said, softly. Then, after taking a sip, Jennifer asked, 'Say, where did you get the wine from, anyway? I mean, who makes it?'

'Oh, my grandma makes that stuff,' Sophie says, smiling. 'I must say, she makes the greatest wine ever. I can never get enough of this stuff. You should meet my grandma sometime, Jennifer. She's a great person to be around. She tries to see the good in everyone - even though it's hard to see any good in Biff Tannen.'

'You know,' Jennifer said, slowly, 'I haven't ever really drank that much wine until tonight. Wine is so much better than beer, you know. I mean, Inever understood why it was considered so masculine to drink beer, and why it's considered so feminine to drink wine. You know what I mean? I mean, screw gender roles. Men who are so gung-ho on being a 'manly man' are obviously very insecure about themselves.'

'Well, it's just the way men are,' Sophie said, snorting. 'Men are supposed to be all tough and everything - while women are supposed to be soft and gentle. It's all patriarchal tyranny, you know? Believe me, if women ruled the world, things would b e much different.'

'Yeah, well,' replied Jennifer, 'I like men who are not afraid to show their soft side. I find men who act macho to be a real turn-off. I can't stand that kind of attitude in a man. I tend to stay away from men who act that way. Do you think there would be less wars, if women ruled the world?'

'Well, to be fair,' Sophie said, sighing, 'some women can be very nasty, too. Basically, I think the world would be a better place if we weren't so money-grabby. I mean, gee, how did Biff Tannen become so rich, anyway? It's not fair that rich tyrants like Biff Tannen should be allowed to rule this world. Somebody should knock that bastard down a peg or two.'

'Oh, yeah, I totally agree with you,' Jennifer replied, nodding. 'You know what Biff Tannen is? He's such a fucking cunt! He definitely does not deserve his riches, to say the least.'

Just then, Jennifer saw a ripple surrounding her. Sophie and all the other members of her gang had suddenly disappeared, and the swimsuit she was wearing had changed back into the outfit she was wearing when she went to Marty's house. Even the glass of wine she had been holding in her hand had disappeared. Jennifer looked around, dazed. The Bank of America clock had read 11:00.

Jennifer stood still for a minute, as she was so confused about what had just happened. She then started to walk down towards the Courthouse Square, and she noticed that the Pleasure Paradise building was gone. The courthouse had been restored in its place - and clock was back in the clock tower, reading 10:04. This world seemed to have returned to normal. Jennifer then decided to head home. She smiled as she smelled the fresh air.

_This had to be a terrible dream I just woke up from_, Jennifer thought, to herself. _But, then, why did I wake up in the middle of town? I should have woken up in my own bed. I dunno, maybe I am still dreaming._

Then Jennifer had arrived at her home. She then lay down on the porch swing, and she soon fell asleep.

oooooooooo

Jennifer woke up to the feel of someone's lips on her lips. Jennifer then opened her eyes, and saw Marty. So happy to see her boyfriend, she smiled at Marty.

'Marty. Marty!' Jennifer called out. She then sat up to hug Marty - who had, of course, returned the hug. 'I had the worst nightmare.'

'Well, everything will be fine, Jenn,' Marty said, softly - as he gave Jennifer a tight squeeze. 'You're safe and sound, now. Right here in your front yard.'

Jennifer and Marty embraced for a moment. Marty then stood up, and helped Jennifer get up from the porch swing.

'I love you, Marty,' whispered Jennifer, as she threw her arms around Marty again.

'I love you two, Jennifer,' Marty whispered, as he hugged back.

Then the couple had slowly walked over to Marty 4x4 Toyota truck, as they were smiling at each other. Jennifer realized how great life was. 


End file.
